


J'crois bien que j'ai les crocs

by NaitiaClo960



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternative Univers, Friendship, Halloween, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Party, Romance, jealous!newt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: C'était Halloween, période des farces et des frayeurs. Voulant célébrer l'événement, Newt avait décidé de se rendre à cette fameuse fête avec ses amis. Malheureusement, tout semblait contre lui ce soir là, rien ne l'amusait, aucun signes de Thomas...C'était purement barbant. Heureusement que quelqu'un à eu la bonne idée de faire un jeu. Joyeux Halloween! (OS-NEWTMAS-UA)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes amours!  
> J'avais écris ce petit OS à l'occasion d'Halloween 2015 (oui, c'est loin). J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Langage assez cru, une petite scène classée M mais rien de bien méchant. C'est surtout une bonne dose de délire mêlé à du Newtmas haha!  
> Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1:

-"Le maquillage me gratte.

\- J'ai froid avec juste ça sur le dos.

\- J'ai perdu mes cornes, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui perds mes cornes?

\- Mon déguisement est nul de toute façon...

\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous plaindre vous deux?" Soupira Newt, réajustant un faux croc dans sa bouche.

Minho, Thomas et lui marchaient depuis 10 minutes en direction de la maison de Teresa, là où se déroulait la fête organisée pour Halloween avec leurs amis. Et depuis 10 minutes le fantôme dépressif et le diablotin pessimiste qu'il se coltinait n'arrêtait pas de râler. Tout était bon, de leurs costume qui les grattait à la rue trop en pente. Heureusement que le blond savait qu'une fois dans l'effervescence de la fête ses deux amis arrêterai leurs petit manège sinon il en aurait déjà étripé un. C'était Halloween, s'aurait passé inaperçu.

-"Ha non, j'ai retrouvé mes cornes, fausse alerte.

\- Moi je crois que j'ai perdu mon boulet et...Ha non, j'ai rien dit. Il est toujours à mon pied. Par contre quelqu'un à vu...

\- Mon poing? Oui, il va finir dans ton nez si tu ouvres encore la bouche pour geindre Tommy!"

Le brun concerné s'arrêta net, ouvrant la bouche en un "O" parfait et posant la main sur son cœur dans une attitude parfaitement outrée. Les deux autres, habitués, ne se retournèrent même pas. Thomas fît une moue, déçu que personne n'ai assisté à sa performance d'acteur, et les rattrapa.

-"Tant de haine en toi Newtie!" S'exclama-t-il.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, toujours au prise avec son croc qui ne voulait pas tenir. Alors, d'accord un costume de loup-garou c'était sympa. Les vêtements en fausse fourrure qu'il portait tenait chaud en cette fin de mois d'octobre, la queue qui pendouillait dans son dos était rigolote, les petites oreilles dans ses tifs blondes étaient "trop choupinettes" selon une Brenda totalement gaga et la truffe dessiné sur le bout de son nez n'était pas trop gênante. Et les griffes au bout de ses ongles grattaient bien! Mais les faux crocs...Putain les faux crocs, c'était la plaie ultime! Quand ils voulaient bien tenir, sois tout les trente six du mois, il suffisait qu'il parle pour que monsieur le bout de plastique se face la malle...

Il y avait de quoi grogner. Même pour un loup-garou.

-"On y est!" S'exclama Newt en apercevant le grand portail noir au milieu de la rue, soulagé de ne plus avoir à entendre les supplications des deux autres derrière lui.

-"Géniaaaaal." Soupira l'asiatique. Il avait encore perdu ses cornes.

Les trois amis arrivèrent rapidement devant le numéro 394, la maison de la jeune fille. Et...Et...bien...c'est ce que l'on appelait une grande maison.  
Le portail et les murs immenses qui ceintaient la demeure étaient à la hauteur de cette dernière. Entre les barreaux de fer on apercevait un long chemin bordé de platanes menant à cette grande bâtisse aux murs blancs décrépits et aux tuiles parsemées de lichens. Les portes de la maison étaient large comme deux canapés et trônaient au dessus d'un vaste escalier. Quant aux dizaines de fenêtres visibles sur la devanture, elles vomissaient des traînées noires, témoignant de l'âge avancé de la demeure, s'alliant aux volets déchus ou aux façades écaillées. Le jardin, bien entretenu, promettait lui aussi beaucoup de surface.  
Un silence admiratif s'installa parmi les trois adolescents tandis que leurs regard vagabondait d'une surprise à l'autre. Il n'était jamais venue chez la jeune fille auparavant, il n'avait fait que suivre l'adresse.

-"...C'est un manoir. Elle avait un peu oublier de préciser le fait qu'elle habitait un manoir dans son SMS Te'e." Dit finalement Minho en fronçant les sourcils, lèvres pincées.

Newt referma la bouche qu'il avait provisoirement entre-ouverte en découvrant l'habitation de la brune et chercha la sonnette autour de lui. En espérant qu'il y en ai une.

Il aperçu finalement un interphone près du portail, apparemment les installations étaient automatisé. C'était un joli alliage de l'ancien temps et de l'actuel. Le blond s'approcha de l'appareil et appuya sur l'unique bouton à côté. Un grésillement lui répondit, signe que l'interphone s'activait, et il attendit quelque secondes avant de percevoir un "oui?" provenant du boîtier.

-"Heu, c'est Thomas, Minho et moi." Répondit maladroitement le blond. Il était totalement intimidé par l'ampleur de la propriété.

Teresa ne leurs avait jamais dit qu'elle possédait une telle maison! Certes elle arrivait toujours habillée de vêtements classieux et sûrement cher lorsqu'elle se rendait au lycée. Ses bijoux, affaires scolaires et tout cela n'en étaient pas moins luxueuses et Newt s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle habitait un superbe appartement au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble. Mais un petit château en plein milieu de leurs ville, jamais il ne l'aurait crût. Généralement il ne passait pas par ces quartier lorsqu'il sortait, la bâtisse lui était donc totalement inconnue.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il connaissait beaucoup Teresa. Ils n'étaient pas proches, ils se côtoyaient simplement à cause de leurs amis communs.  
Alby l'avait rencontré car elle était dans sa classe. Et ils avaient tout deux était élus délégués, ce qui resserrait un peu les liens. Par la suite, le basané s'était éloigné de leurs groupe petit à petit pour elle et sa clique. Newt le soupçonnait d'être amoureux d'elle, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à le penser, Alby n'était pas franchement subtile.

Le problème c'est que la brune n'avait d'yeux que pour Thomas, agaçant fortement le blondinet. Elle était sans arrêt dans ses pattes, clignant exagérément des yeux dès qu'il souriait, riant comme une bécasse dés que le jeune homme sortait une plaisanterie (qui ne lui était absolument pas destiné au passage). Le trio s'était rapidement transformé en quator pour le bon plaisir de Teresa et rien d'autre.

Le fait qu'elle s'impose ainsi déplaisait fortement à Minho et Newt, ayant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir profiter du brun qui était complètement accaparé par la jeune fille. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle débarque la bouche en cœur, sautillant ridiculement sur place, alors que les trois amis passait une après-midi ensemble et que finalement, Thomas ne finisse pas la journée avec eux. Minho et Newt n'aimaient pas Teresa et Teresa n'aimait ni Newt, ni Minho. C'était pratique.  
Pourtant, Thomas ne profitait pas de la situation non plus! Si il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, Newt aurait explosé de rire à chaque regard jeté vers eux en quête d'aide tant ils étaient désespérés. Si Teresa était moins aveugle, elle remarquerait les léger mouvements de reculs de Thomas, ses sourires crispés, ses longs moments de mutismes, ses tentatives d'échapper à son emprise. Cette fille était un vrai chewing-gum, bien collant et de mauvais goût en plus. Newt était il donc le seul à faire attention au réaction du garçon?

Mais le brun ne disait rien, trop gentil pour son propre bien. Une fois, Thomas avait même organisé une "réunion de sauvetage" comme il l'avait appelée, pour débattre sur la sujet "Teresa". Il avait passé l'après-midi à se lamenter sur son sort auprès de l'asiatique et du blond, leurs demandant conseil. "Question de vie ou de mort" avait-il dit, paniqué. Newt en riait encore en repensant à son air de chien battu ce jour là.  
Enfin, c'était compliqué.

-"Entrez, c'est ouvert. Ça va Tom?" Rajouta la jeune fille depuis l'interphone de cette voix mielleuse et répugnante qu'elle employait tout le temps en s'adressant au brun.

Thomas sursauta, s’apprêtant à répondre comme d'habitude, mais Minho le devança.

-"Bof, il est un peu pâle mais ça devrait allez pour un fantôme! Ravie de te voir aussi Agnès." Dit-il, ayant prit l'habitude de l’appeler par son nom de famille ou son surnom, qu'elle détestait.

L'asiatique n'obtint pas de réponse, Teresa avait raccroché. Pendant ce temps le portail massif s'ouvrait en deux automatiquement.

-"Merci vieux." Souffla Thomas en venant taper amicalement l'épaule de Minho.

-"De rien, j’exige simplement ton dessert pendant trois semaines." Lui répondit le diablotin tout naturellement.

Thomas perdit quelque couleur. Et c'était visible même derrière son maquillage blanc de revenant, c'était pour vous dire...

-"Je déconne, tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre quand il s'agit de la harpie toi! Pas vrai Newt qu'il à besoin de se détendre?" Rit Minho en se plaçant à la droite de Thomas, lui taquinant les côtes.

-"Absolument d'accord!" Plaisanta le blond en venant à sa gauche, lui ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille.

Le fantôme grimaça avant de tourner la tête vers lui pour lui sourire. Son maquillage maladif faisait ressortir ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux à merveille. Thomas n'avait que des haillons bariolés de noir et de blanc, un pantalon noir troué et un boulet de prisonnier en carton à la jambe droite. Son déguisement soulevait un aspect ténébreux chez lui, pourtant Newt savait qu'il suffisait au brun de sourire pour briser cette image.  
Le loup lui rendit son sourire, complice, et ils s'avancèrent tout les trois dans l'allée imposante de la maison de Teresa.

***

-"Saaaaaaaaluuuuuut toiiiii! Tu m'as manqué depuis avant hier Tom!" 

Teresa les avait accueilli à l'entrée, surexcitée et godiche comme de coutume. Aussitôt elle attira Thomas vers elle et lui claqua une bise sonore sur la joue, apposant une trace de rouge à lèvre noir bien distinct sur son visage.

Elle avait opté pour un déguisement très...léger. Un jupe noire très courte, des bottes à talons, hautes, et un top à lacés au décolleté assez prononcé. Newt reconnu sont déguisement de sorcière uniquement au chapeau pointu sur sa tête et au balai qu'elle tenait dans sa main pleine de griffes acérées. Autrement il aurait volontiers pensé qu'elle était déguisé en prosti-

-"Comment vas-tu?" Bredouilla Thomas en se décollant difficilement de l'emprise de la brune. 

Grave erreur. Demandez des nouvelles à Teresa était fatale. C'était long, vraiment très long... Newt et Minho durent attendre que la sorcière ai finie de déblatérer sur toutes les dernières rumeurs croustillante pour la saluer. Pas qu'ils soient particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée mais c'était chez elle après tout, question de politesse.

Le blond s'avança vers elle pour lui faire une bref bise. Plutôt violente à vraie dire, à chaque fois c'était à celui ou celle qui faisait le plus mal à l'autre. Newt transforma ses contacts en coup de tête lorsqu'il collait sa joue à celle de la brune et Teresa prenait soin de lui tenir les épaules, les pinçant férocement en souriant comme il fallait.

-"Sympa ton costume Newton. C'est un rongeur crevé, pour le côté zombie c'est ça? Bonne idée, vraiment tant que tu ne va pas jusqu'à l'odeur ça me plaît!" Lui susurra-t-elle tandis qu'elle avait son oreille près de sa bouche.

L'adolescent exposa un sourire encore plus crispé.

-"Et toi je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu oserais allez jusqu'à la verrue dans ton déguisement de sorcière. Tu veux une pommade pour ton nez peut-être?" Railla le loup-garou, s'écartant enfin d'elle, le visage jovial.

Voir Teresa perdre son sourire narquois fût la plus belle des récompenses suite à sa remarque. Elle fît subir le même manège à l'asiatique, resté planté dans l'entrée, et sans plus de cérémonie s'agrippa au bras de Thomas et l'entraîna au cœur de la fête, le complimentant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers Minho qui haussa les épaules, dépité. Il avait au moins eu le plaisir de remarquer que la jeune fille avait prudemment tâté son nez pour s'assurer que rien de déplaisant n'y était apparu.

Le diablotin vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et le prît par les épaules.

-"Allez Newtie, éclatons nous à cette fête extraordinaire!" Dit-il en le poussant dans ce qui semblait être le salon, remplis d'animation et de toutes sortes de bruits.

-"Je veux pas y allez en fait.

\- Arrête de te plaindre."

Ha! C'était l'hôpital qui ce foutait de la charité...

***

Le salon était la pièce centrale de cette fête et était vraiment grand.Tout les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs, offrant une vaste piste de danse aux amateurs. La pièce, plongé dans la pénombre, était striée de gerbes de lumière multicolore, se combinant aux trombinoscopes à lumière blanche. La musique battait son plein dans l'espace, entraînant quelque courageux à se trémousser au milieu du salon, verre à la main et riant aux éclats.  
Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela à être présent. Seulement leurs bande d'ami. Dans un coin, Newt reconnu Winston qui avait probablement vidé plusieurs rouleaux de papiers toilettes pour se transformer en momie. Frypan..hm, en Freddy Kruger? Il jouait à un jeu alcoolisé avec un zombie, Ben probablement.

Newt s'apprêtait à se retourner vers Minho, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser par une grimace mais l'asiatique était déjà partit saluer les autres. Sans Thomas, c'était beaucoup moins drôle et savoir qu'il était prisonnier de sa groupie de service n'arrangeait rien. Le loup-garou culpabilisait un peu de le laisser tout seul alors que son ami devait déjà avoir inventé une dizaine de plans pour s'échapper mais qu'il n'oserait jamais mettre à exécution.  
-"Ta gentillesse te perdra un jour tête de pioche." Pensa le blond en suivant nonchalamment Minho.

Newt marcha à la suite de l'asiatique qui se dirigeait vers quelque un de leurs amis. Le blond ne parvint pas à tous les reconnaître avec leurs déguisements. La plupart étaient vraiment rentrés dans le rôle, c'était assez exaltant!

-"Hey!" S'exclama le diablotin en tapant au hasard sur une épaule, tout sourire.

-"Min'! Comment vous allez tout les deux?" Les salua rapidement Gally qui était le propriétaire de l'épaule en question.

La grand blond était costumé en clown ensanglanté. Donc le sang partout et les vêtements déchirés étaient plutôt réussit mais le fait de voir Gally, armoire à glace ronchonne depuis toujours, avec une fausse calvitie, des cheveux bleus qui partaient sur les côté et un nez rouge au milieu de la figure était relativement perturbant. Très même... Surtout que ces sourcils, d'une forme peu commune, ressortaient vraiment bien au milieu de tout ce maquillage blanc.  
Newt se retint de faire une remarque piquante lorsqu'il lui fit un accolade, se contentant de le saluer chaleureusement. Le pauvre s'en prenait déjà plein la figure toute la journée, Minho ne ratant pas une occasion de le vanner gentiment. Thomas, en revanche, était plus distant, Gally et lui ne s'entendait pas très bien. Mais ils se supportaient!

-"Tout va bien! Newt à failli nous étriper tout le trajet parce qu'on ne voulait pas venir et maintenant c'est lui qui se plaint, t'y crois ça?" S'empressa de rapporter l'asiatique, en rajoutant des tonnes, faisant des grimaces blessées à chaque mots.

-"Faux frère..." Marmonna le blond, amusé néanmoins, en lui filant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Soudain, Newt sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna vivement la tête, interpellé par l'espèce de gémissement qui résonnait dans son oreille.

-"Salut Brenda." Sourit-il en apercevant la jeune fille baver un peu de faux sang sur son épaule. "Tu m'as l'air un peu malade, non?" Reprit Newt en venant secouer affectivement ses cheveux noirs.

Brenda faisait un magnifique zombie, la moitié du visage arraché et un œil blanc, parfaitement troublant. D'un certain côté, Newt était plutôt soulagé qu'elle arrive à ce moment là. Le loup-garou ne se sentait pas la force de passer à l'interrogatoire de Gally. Et au vu du visage interrogatif de ce dernier, il était bien partit pour..."Ça ne vas pas? Si, bien sur que si. Où est passé ton sarcasmes Newt? Lâche moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Pourquoi? Parce que j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec un foutu fantôme ok! Où est-il? En train d'essayer de résister aux charmes d'une sorcière..." Ce n'était pas particulièrement reluisant comme conversation...

-"Mauvais rhume." Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules, tout sourire malgré sa tronche de steak hachée. 

Et le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi. Newt déambulait entre les groupes, assurant que tout allait bien, restant généralement près du buffet comme un gros asocial. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à observer si Thomas ne réapparaissait pas, mais il ne le vit pas pendant une bonne heure. Il ne manquait que Teresa et lui, la brune l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre ou quoi? Le blond bût une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Il avait l'impression de se saouler comme un amoureux transi, c'était tellement ridicule.

Newt s'étira finalement, et quitta son ami le buffet à volonté pour partir s'affaler dans le canapé du salon. Il avait ôté ses faux crocs depuis bien longtemps, lassé de devoir éviter de les avaler à chaque fois qu'il ingurgitait quelque chose. La musique était étouffée par le bruit des conversations mais le blondinet n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler à ces dernières. Il laissa sa tête tombée contre le dossier du sofa et ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit ambiant. A vraie dire, lorsque Teresa l'avait invité, il savait bien qu'elle y avait été obligé car elle voulait inviter Tommy. Il n'avait jamais été très enthousiaste à la perspective de devoir passer toute une soirée dans la maison de cette grognasse.

Mais il avait au moins espéré pouvoir passer un bon moment avec Thomas et Minho, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude ensemble. Peut-être plus avec Thomas qu'avec Minho, d'accord... La situation était un peu ambiguë entre eux et ils laissaient couler, n'en déplaise à Newt qui aimait bien la complicité qu'il entretenait avec le brun. C'était plus fort qu'avec Minho, c'était autre chose. Un truc qu'il aimerait bien creuser un peu plus.  
Donc savoir que Teresa s'accaparait Tommy de cette manière lui bouffait sa soirée, c'était sacrément fade sans cette "autre chose" que lui inspirait l'actuel fantôme.

-"Tu as l'air d'un toutou abandonné tocard."

Newt releva la tête, tombant sur l'asiatique qui venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Minho bût une gorgé de coca et s'enfonça d'avantage dans le tissu moelleux du canapé. Il regardait vaguement la piste de danse, où Brenda s'efforçait de faire bouger un Alby-pirate décidément mauvais danseur.  
-"Tu danses?" Reprit le diablotin.

-"Mon dieu Minho, j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. De la drague ouverte, il ne me manquait plus que ça pour que je te saute au cou." Répliqua sarcastiquement le blond, flegmatique.

-"Je ne saurais résister à tes beaux yeux plus longtemps. Tes petits regards aguicheurs sont vraiment trop pour moi, tu croyais que je ne le remarquerais pas, hu?

\- T'es con." Rit Newt, le sang un peu chaud à cause de l'alcool.

Minho se redressa sur le sofa et se tourna entièrement vers le loup-garou, fronçant les sourcils.

-"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Raconte tout à tonton Min'."

-"Il n'y à rien." Grogna le plus jeune, déjà fatigué à la perspective de répondre sincèrement.

-"C'est ça, paye toi ma tête. J'parie 10 euros que c'est à cause de l'autre abruti qu'on à traîné jusqu'ici et qui s'est fait kidnapper par Agnès." Dit l'autre avec l'expression la plus blasée au monde.

-"T'as perdu 10 euros." Répondit calmement le blond, se frottant paresseusement les yeux.

-"Foutue tête de mule!" S'exclama l'asiatique en venant se ré-enfoncer dans le canapé, défaitiste. "Je n'ai rien perdu du tout, tu as juste l'air d'un alcoolique dépressif depuis qu'il est avec l'autre sangsue."

Newt lui jeta un regard noir.

-"Moi non plus ça ne me botte pas plus que cela de le laisser tout seule avec cette...chose. Mais on ne va pas le materner non plus, il peut bien se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis au pire du pire, il se mariera de force avec elle et ils nous pondrons plein de mini Teresa. Tu auras juste à trouver où cacher le corps, j'apporterais la pelle, no stress!" S'exaspéra Minho en haussant les épaules.

Newt poussa un nouveau grognement, plus plaintif cette fois, et rejeta sa tête contre le dossier. Soirée pourrie...

-"Ça va, je plaisantais Newtie. Laisse tomber pour la pelle et tout ça, ton prince charmant arrive." Reprit le diablotin en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de se lever et partir vers le buffet.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et releva la tête rapidement, curieux. Il observa frénétiquement la pièce et les aperçus enfin. A l'entrée du salon, Teresa traînait un Thomas au bord de la crise de nerf parmi les invitées. Le loup-garou se redressa un peu et vint poser ses avants bras sur ses genoux, suivant le pseudo-couple du regard. Son ami soupira avant que leurs regard ne s'accrochent. Tommy pinça les lèvres en une grimace résignée et haussa les épaules. Newt sourit.

***

-"Et puis à ce moment là il m'as entouré de ses bras, tu vois, et il m'as embrassé sur le front. Après il m'a dit un truc du genre "tu es ma princesse, je m'en fiche des autres." Et on s'est roulé une pelle d'enfer! C'était trop mignon, surtout avec son corps hyper musclé et ses veines qui ressortent sur ses bras... Ça me tue ça, c'est trop sexy! Ensuite on s'est regardé dans les yeux, genre comme dans un film romantique tu vois, et puis..."  
Newt soupira pour le millième fois.

-"Teresa! Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu me raconte tes rêves érotiques avec Tommy? Non parce que sans déconner, je m'en tape!" Gémit-il en lui coupant la parole, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

La concernée arrêta son récit et plongea sont regard dans le sien. Elle eut ensuite un sourire que Newt qualifia volontiers de "malsain".

-"Ho vraiment?" Fit-elle, faussement surprise. "J'aurais juré que ça t'intéressait de tout cœur ce qu'il se passait entre Tom et moi."

-"Ce sont des rêves." Grogna le garçon en la foudroyant du regard.

-"Si tu le dis. Tu n'est pas avec nous quand on sort tout les deux." Gloussa la jeune fille en se levant dignement avant de partir, bougeant son corps de droite à gauche, telle une vraie...

-"Pouffiasse." Marmonna Newt.

Il allait l'étriper. Oui il avait beaucoup d'envies de meurtre ce soir là, mais merde à la fin! Depuis qu'elle était revenue en compagnie de Thomas, elle avait bien prît soin de lui accaparer son temps avec des broutilles grotesques. Teresa avait capté l'échange muet entre Tommy et lui et avait immédiatement lâché le bras du fantôme pour venir s’asseoir près de lui, l'expression sadique qu'elle avait ne présageant rien de bon. Thomas en avait profité pour immédiatement s'enfuir, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Newt l'avait vaguement vu sortir sur la terrasse avec Minho et Frypan. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du pot-de-colle humain malgré leurs échanges très tendus. Teresa était douée pour garder les gens dans sa toile, il fallait bien l'admettre, Tommy devait le savoir mieux que quiconque.

-"Hey, si on faisait un jeu?" S'écria une voix dans le salon pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-"Mais c'est pas vrai..." Pensa le loup-garou, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Il s'était à peine levé du canapé, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était rejoindre ses amis dehors. Pourquoi on s'acharnait sur lui ce soir? Il marcha donc rapidement en direction de la terrasse, espérant échapper au jeu qui s'organisait à l'intérieur. Mais malheureusement, il sentit quelqu'un l'attirer à lui et le repousser vers le groupe de participants.

-"Un cache-cache?" Demanda Brenda , la machiavélique créature qui avait prit Newt en otage.

Plusieurs regard surpris se tournèrent vers elle.

-"Quoi?" Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. "C'est une grande maison, ça peut-être drôle. Et puis on pourra se faire peur, c'est Halloween."  
Winston, un peu plus loin, acquiesça alors que Newt tentait désespérément de sortir de là.

-"Je suis pour, c'est plus originale qu'un action ou vérité. Et puis on pourra s'enfuir si quelqu'un nous trouve, autant faire un truc fun."

Les quelques personnes encore un peu réticentes changèrent bien vite d'avis face aux arguments. Au final un bon nombre de participants étaient présent et le blond avait la désagréable impression d'en faire partit malgré lui. La maîtresse de maison s'avança un peu pour que tout le monde la voie et prît la parole.

-"Bon d'accord, mais ne toucher à rien d'accord? On fait des groupes de deux personnes pour trouver les personne cachés? Je n'aime pas faire ça toute seule..." Demanda Teresa. Soudain, son visage s'illumina. "Tiens, Tom! Viens choisir le binôme qui comptera, tu veux bien?" S'écria-t-elle en ronronnant.

Newt arrêta de gesticuler et tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée qui donnait accès à la terrasse. Thomas, Minho et Poêle à frire venaient tout juste d'entrée apparemment et Thomas se stoppa dans son mouvement à l'entente de son surnom, le visage douloureux.

-"Le...quoi?" Demanda le concerné d'une voix craintive.

-"On fait un cache-cache, mais on doit être deux pour compter. Tu choisis quiiii?" Demanda la brune en battant des paupières, un large sourire sur la visage.

-"Heuuuuu..." Bugga-t-il. Il était complètement paniqué, il n'y avait pas à dire. "Toi eeeett...Minho? C'est bien non?"

L'asiatique à côté de lui ouvrit la bouche dans une plainte silencieuse avant d'écraser le pied du brun. Teresa perdit aussitôt son sourire et haussa les sourcils, les yeux ronds. Newt retint un rire triomphal.

-"Bien, vous compter jusqu'à 100? On y va." S'exclama Brenda en lâchant enfin le blond avant de partir vers la sortie du salon.

Aussitôt la foule se dispersa tandis que Teresa restait planté au milieu du salon, une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle observait Minho. Ce dernier était en train d'enguirlander Thomas, on entendait des brides de conversations d'ici:

-"T'es sérieux là? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

\- C'était spontané, j'ai pas...

\- Spontané? J't'en foutrais des spontané, traître va! C'était spontané... Sa gueule avec la mienne c'est spontané toi dans ton cerveau?"

Teresa s'approcha finalement du duo et gronda à l'adresse du diablotin.

-"C'est bon, arrête de faire ta fillette et viens plutôt compter, petite bite." 

Aussitôt Minho pivota vers la brune et afficha un air sadique, combatif à souhait lorsqu'il la suivit, se désintéressant totalement de Thomas. Elle avait osé...

-"Ha, ha, haaaa, ça va être les cents secondes les plus horrible de ta vie Agnès!" La menaça-t-il en la rejoignant dans le coin du salon. Personne ne parlait de ça avec lui...

Une seconde après, un flot d'insulte fusait des deux adolescents, peu occupé à compté effectivement. Newt regarda à nouveau le fantôme. Thomas le regarda, ahuri, avant d'hausser les épaules et de partir du salon en courant. Le blond en fît autant.

***

Le loup-garou monta à l'étage, le règlement de compte des deux autres déjà inaudible à cet endroit ci. Aucuns signes de Thomas, il avait dû partir dans une autre partie de cet espèce de manoir. Il bifurqua dans un couloir au hasard et tomba sur un second escalier, en colimaçon cette fois. Cette baraque était vraiment immense, c'était pas possible... Il grimpa les marches et arriva dans un cul-de-sac, n'ouvrant que sur deux portes. Le blond marcha jusqu'à la dernière et l'ouvrit, le bois du planché grinçant sous ses pas. 

C'était une chambre, disposant d'un grand lit et de quelque commodes ou étagères. La fenêtre au fond laissait voir le jardin. Newt entra rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il pensa d'abord à se planquer sous le lit mais se rendit compte assez vite que si quelqu'un entrait, il serait immédiatement visible. Newt tourna la tête et remarqua une penderie près de la porte. 

-"Pourquoi pas." Se dit-il en haussant les épaules, avançant vers le meuble.

Newt se plaça devant la penderie et l'ouvrit sans attendre. L'intérieur était vide, seul des cintres pendaient tristement à la barre de fer, dépourvus de vêtement. Le petit problème c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose par terre...

-"Tommy?" Dit le blond, abasourdis.

Le brun se trouvait roulé en boule en bas de la penderie, son boulet en carton entre ses bras. Il lui offrit un sourire gêné avant de rire, se grattant la nuque d'une main.

-"Je vais trouver un autre endroit." Pouffa Newt en le voyant ainsi recroquevillé sur lui même, comme un gamin trouillard.

-"Tu n'auras pas le temps, les deux guignols en bas en probablement finis de s’éviscérer. Si on se serre, on doit pouvoir rentrer à deux." Répondit Thomas en ramenant ses pieds vers lui pour faire de la place au blond.

-"S’éviscérer? Tu es optimiste." Répliqua Newt en acceptant l'invitation du brun, s’immisçant dans le petit espace.

Il s'assis à son tour à côté du revenant et referma précautionneusement le battant de la penderie. Un peu surpris de l'audace du brun, ils étaient dans le noir à présent, distinguant à peine l'autre.

Un silence s'imposa pendant lequel les deux adolescents gigotèrent pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il s'avéra que la penderie était plus profonde que large, et au final Newt se retrouva devant Thomas, ce dernier adossé contre le fond du meuble et le jambes écartées pour permettre au loup-garou de s'asseoir au milieu. C'était un peu étrange mais confortable au moins. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants attendant leurs tour en haut d'un toboggan.

-"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en avait marre de subir ses discours débile." Dit Thomas en brisant le silence, abordant le sujet qui fâche.

-"Elle t'as montré sa collection de petit poney?" Se moqua le blond en tournant vaguement la tête vers l'autre, même si il n'y voyait rien.

-"Elle m'as fait faire le tour de sa maison, je vais battre tout le monde au cache-cache haha! Le pauvre Minho... Je voulais éloigner Teresa, j'ai pas réfléchis!" Se défendit-il, un rire dans la voix.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je te couvrirais si il essaye de t'arracher la tête." Rit Newt en déposant sa tête sur ses avants bras, le dos courbé.

Subitement, il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le bas du dos. Le cœur du loup s'emballa, son visage se décomposant. Très bien, techniquement, dans une position pareil, rien ne pouvais lui toucher les fesses involontairement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il précipitamment en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Désolé, ta queue me chatouillait." Répondit naturellement le brun.

...Silence...

-"Ta queue de loup-garou.

\- Ha! Oui, j'avais oublié que je l'avait, désolé.

\- Tout va bien." Affirma Thomas.

Newt se mordit la langue. Il s’efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur et expira lentement. C'était ce genre d’ambiguïté parfaitement loufoque qui demeurait entre eux. La moindre phrase prenait une dimension tout autre lorsqu'ils se retrouvait en tête à tête, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à trafiquer leur cerveau. Des adolescents en chaleur, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient comme Alby se plaisait à leurs dire. Il était soi-disant plus vieux donc ça l’arrangeait bien de leurs rappeler de temps à autre.

-"Sinon toi ça va?" Demanda Thomas, après s'être raclé la gorge.

-"Oui." Répondit Newt d'une voix un peu aiguë. "C'était foncièrement relou sans toi, mais la fête n'est pas mal.

\- Ha oui?" Réagit le brun en entendant cela, curieux.

-"Ouais. Ce n'était pas pareil." Déclara le blond, voulant paraître désinvolte en lui répondant.

-"Je te suis indispensable." Plaisanta le fantôme.

-"Carrément." Fit Newt en souriant.

Un long moment s'écoula encore dans le silence, seul les respirations résonnaient dans le petit espace. Au bout de quelques minutes, la chaleur de leurs soufflent emplir l'intérieur de la penderie, et Newt sentit la respiration de Thomas plus prononcée sur sa nuque, figeant la sienne par la même occasion.

-"Ça te dérange si... Je bouge un peu? J'ai mal au dos." Dit Thomas.

-"Non, bien sur que non."

Le brun se redressa légèrement, resserrant ses jambes autour de Newt par la même occasion. Il avait rapprocher son visage du cou du blond, ses mains pendant près de celle du loup-garou.

-"Voilà c'est bon. Tu es toujours bien?

\- Nickel." Murmura Newt, se mordillant distraitement la lèvre inférieur.

Son cœur tambourinait comme un dingue dans sa cage thoracique. Le souffle de Thomas sur sa nuque le rendait fou. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela lui envoyait un millier de frissons dans le reste du corps, provoquant de drôle de sensations dans son ventre. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'être aspiré par une vaste bulle de bien être. Inconsciemment, il se cala un peu plus contre le brun, relâchant ses muscles.

Au bout d'un certain moment, voyant qu'il ne recevais aucunes protestations, il se retrouva complètement contre le torse du fantôme, sa tête ayant échouée sur son épaule. Parfois, Thomas tapotait rêveusement le genoux de Newt du bout des doigts, attendant dieu seul savait quoi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciais du temps déjà long qu'avait mit Minho et Teresa à venir les trouver, il ne pensait qu'à se prélasser l'un contre l'autre dans cette penderie qui sentait le vieux bois.  
Newt tentait de maîtriser au mieux sa respiration, anxieux à l'idée de mal faire à chaque seconde. Habitué à la présence de l'autre, le brun décida finalement de venir taquiner les doigts de Newt des siens. Il dansa un bref instant sur l'index du blond avant d'entre-lacer faiblement sa main à la sienne, serrant à peine, comme si ses doigts s'étaient juste retrouvé ici sans raison. Aussitôt Newt sentit ses doigts emplis de fourmillements, comme si chaque touchés de Thomas le décomposait petit à petit. C'était totalement étrange mais pas forcément désagréable. Le loup sourit doucement et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber dans le creux du cou de Tommy. Il n'y voyait rien, ce n'était pas sa faute! Mais évidement, il savait que son souffle venait s'écraser sur la jugulaire du revenant, se délectant de la tension qu'il avait fait naître dans les muscles du brun.

Cette étreinte le calmait au plus au point, comme si leurs deux corps s'était toujours accordés ainsi, se réchauffant mutuellement sans difficulté. Il ne sentait plus le bois dur sous lui, seulement les bras immobiles de Thomas qui se reliaient à ses genoux, à sa main. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse malgré son calme apparent, le blond songea que c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour "creuser la situation". Jamais, alors qu'ils étaient seul tout les deux, ils n'avaient eu un moment aussi proche l'un de l'autre, aussi intime. Parfaitement conscient que deux amis ne faisaient pas cela couramment, le blondinet s'aperçu qu'ils auraient bien put le faire pendant des heures, que ça ne le gênerais pas le moins du monde.

-"C'est long..." Affirma doucement Newt, prenant soin de ne pas briser l'atmosphère suspendue qui s'était créer dans cette stupide penderie.

-"Ça ne me dérange pas." Répondit Thomas sur le même ton, entre-laçant finalement un peu plus ses doigts à ceux du blond.

La poitrine de Newt se gonfla de fierté, heureux de comprendre que les réactions de Thomas n'étaient pas dû à la gêne. Il releva la tête et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'épaule de garçon derrière lui, paupières closes. La main libre du loup quitta le sommet de son genoux sur lequel elle reposait et divergea vers celui de Tommy, frottant tranquillement la partie exposée à cause des trous du jean. Il voulait obtenir des réactions, par pitié, des réactions qui les emmèneraient un peu plus loin dans tout cela. Son cerveau un peu embrumé par les précédents bières qu'il avait but, le loup ne réfléchissait plus, il souhaitait simplement avoir chaud, encore plus chaud.

Bien vite, Newt sentit de nouveau cette respiration chaude dans son cou. Exagérément proche, lui faisant perdre la notion du temps, il voulait qu'elle se pose quelque part. Le blond percevait chaque changement de rythme, reconnaissant les petits bruits humide que Thomas produisant lorsqu'il se pinçait la lèvre inférieur, hésitant, avant de timidement poser sa bouche sur la jugulaire de Newt.

Il se retira rapidement, laissant une simple caresse sur la peau, craignant d'avoir réellement existé. Le loup expira doucement, serrant d'avantage ses doigts à ceux de Thomas comme pour l'encourager. Aussitôt il ressentit de nouveau ce contact de velours dans son cou, légèrement plus haut que la fois précédente. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Newt offrit plus encore son épiderme, courbant la tête sur le côté. Les frissons discret qui partaient de chaque baisers l'achevait totalement, engourdissant le reste de ses muscles. Le contact des lèvres du brun devint rapidement coutumier, redessinant les veines présente dans le cou du blond. Parfois elles se perdaient sur la mâchoire de l'autre, parfois elles convergeaient sur sa clavicule mise à découvert, arrachant des soupir profond au propriétaire de ces parties.

La main de Newt explorait désormais la cuisse frémissante du fantôme, montant et descendant langoureusement dans un frôlement tendre, presque automatiquement attiré par la peau de Tommy.

-"Je te déteste." Marmonna le blond, savourant chaque baisés offert à sa peau, dans un état second.

C'était sortit tout seul, comme si cette simple phrase rassemblait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui sans pour autant être vraie. Il le détestait pour provoquer autant de réactions incompréhensible en lui. Il le détestait pour être le centre des ses nombreuses pensées depuis des mois. Il le détestait pour ces moments où son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il voyait Teresa trop proche de lui. Il le détestait d'être aussi naturel et franc. D'être tellement Thomas autant que lui était Newt.

-"Et moi donc." Grogna Thomas, la voix rauque de plaisir.

Le cœur du loup rata un battement, mettant toute sa personne en feu face à cette réponse. Peut-être que Thomas était sincère, qu'il le détestait vraiment, qu'il ne ressentait pas ces picotements, mais il s'en foutait. Poussé à bout, Newt tourna la tête, rompant le doux supplice qu'il subissait depuis quelques instant. Ramenant sa main à hauteur de son visage, il chercha celui de Thomas à tâtons, désireux de vérifier quelque chose. Il tomba sur une touffe de cheveux, près de l'oreille et remonta ses doigts dans les mèches foncées. Puis il dériva sur son sourcils, fît le tour de son œil pour arrivé à sa pommette, incroyablement sérieuse. Le bout de son pouce capta la naissance de son nez, et le blond s'approcha lentement pour y déposer un baisé, sur ce bout de nez froid, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Il descendit pour continuer sur le dessus du coin de sa lèvre, là où il savait qu'il s'y trouvait un grain de beauté. Il descendit encore, embrassant, le bas de sa joue. La penderie était tellement silencieuse, même ses occupants osaient à peine respirer.

Thomas ne répondait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Persévérant, refusant de se laisser gagner par le découragement, le blond continua son manège. Il avait besoin d'une réponse. Jouant encore un peu comme cela, Newt perdit tout moyen somme toute lorsque Thomas approcha brusquement son visage du sien pour prendre possession de sa bouche. Le loup émit un petit grognement rentré, le revenant l'entraînant dans un baisé langoureux. Baisant ses lèvres, sa joue, son menton, ça n'avait plus d’importance, ils avaient juste besoin d'un contact. 

C'était fini, le loup avait totalement implosé. Son cerveau ne lui renvoyait plus rien, il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Un seul mot, banale, tournait dans son esprit: enfin... Se recentrant sur les lèvres de Newt, Tommy en quémanda languissamment l'entrée d'un petit coup de langue. Le blond écarta maladroitement la mâchoire, sa langue rencontrant sa jumelle chaude, se pressant l'une contre l'autre dans une lutte délicieuse.  
Leur condition humaine se rappelèrent à eux et ils durent se séparer un bref instant pour reprendre leurs souffle. Newt frotta innocemment son nez contre celui de Thomas et replongea sur sa bouche, réitérant le baiser, y mettant plus de tendresse à chaque nouvelle tentative. Leurs mains maintenant intimement liées, ils se fondait l'un dans l'autre.

Newt se sentait vivant, comme si il était mort depuis toujours et se relevait seulement aujourd'hui. Il sentait que si Thomas se séparait de lui, il mourrait de nouveau, lui enlevant cette petite étincelle qui l'allumait. Si seulement la porte avait pût restée fermée encore une décennie de plus, pour qu'ils explore chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre jusqu'à la connaître par cœur...Mais non.

-"Trouvé!"

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent vivement, restant collés l'un à l'autre et la respiration saccadée, regardant stupidement Minho qui venait d'ouvrir brutalement le battant de la penderie. Un silence demeura alors que l'asiatique alternait son regard entre Thomas et Newt, le corps figé dans un effet de surprise étrange. Un gouffre, comme un manque, se forma dans la poitrine de Newt.

-"...Bha vous étiez là." Finit-il par dire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, comme si il grondait deux gosses prient en faute.

Le regard tout à fait content, le diablotin ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils de manière suggestive, un immense sourire barrant sa face. Il termina d'achever Newt, dont les joues avaient indéniablement prit feu, en émettant un petit rire. Quel plaie ce tocard...

-"Tu as trouvé quelqu'un?" Demanda une voix au loin.

-"Ouais mais je suis pas sure que tu veuilles le savoir." Se moqua Minho en s'écartant de la penderie pour venir se vautrer sur le lit de la chambre.

Pendant se temps, Newt et Thomas avaient tout simplement figés, abasourdis par tant de...Minho. Incapable de se décaler de Tommy, de quitter cette chaleur, Newt rentrait petit à petit sa tête dans les épaules, redoutant la suite.

-"Comment ça?" Demanda la voix, qui était maintenant dans l’embrasure de la porte, c'était incontestable.

Et à présent, le blond reconnaissait cette voix et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait tout fait pour posséder une caméra afin de filmer la scène qui allait suivre. Teresa s'avança dans la pièce, dos à la penderie où Thomas avait commencé à gigoter, accrochant les doigts de Newt quitte à les faire exploser. Suivant le regard tout fière de l'asiatique, la jeune fille se retourna finalement avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux, sa mâchoire se décrochant dans une grimace comique. Les bras ballant, elle détaillait avec horreur les deux corps lovés dans le petit espace.

-"Thomas, tu fais quoi là?" Demanda-t-elle, plus effaré qu'enragée d'une voix suraiguë.

-"Bha je crois qu'il cache sa langue dans la bouche de Newt mais je suis pas sûr!" Répondit Minho, totalement hilare en découvrant la tête que tirait la jeune fille, se tenant le ventre.

-"Minho, ta gueule." Soupira Newt, un sourire tolérant aux lèvres alors que Thomas étouffait son rire dans son cou.

Cette fête n'était plutôt pas mal au final.

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia  
> Aalala, j'ai été dure avec la pauvre Teresa! Ce n'est pas franchement mon personnage préféré, mais quand même, elle est vraiment passé pour la pire des vaches dans cet OS haha!  
> J'vous aime et à la prochaine fois ♥.


End file.
